Demi-God? Magician? What am I?
by Hanalue
Summary: When Jayx encounters the Kanes, and Nico Di Angelo, they can't figure out what she is. What is she? And what evil awaits her in the future? Stay tuned, summary sucks, story is better! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Lixy! Lixy!" I shouted as I was running through the hallways of our school, Kirkland High school. As I was running, I saw her in the cafeteria, talking to Grover, the pretty cool exchange student from Greece. She looked over at me, eyes surprised as I ran over to her, nearly crashing into her. "Lixy, I need to talk to you." She was about to say something, probably to brush off my exotic behavior.

I interrupted her. "It's important!" I said urgently. I looked over at Grover, smiling apologetically. "Hiya, Grover. Can I steal Lixy for just a minute?" I asked. He nodded, and smiled. "Catch you later then," he said to Lixy, and after smiling brightly at us, he walked off, limp in his walk. "Okay, Lixy, I'm gonna sound insane, okay? But you have to hear me out," I said seriously. Lixy nodded, just as serious as me about this, probably surprised that I was acting this way.

"Okay, so you know how I'm a big fan of Percy Jackson?" I asked seriously. She looked like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes, but she nodded anyways. "Well, I think I just saw Nico Di Angelo." She rolled her eyes, and said, "Jayx, it's probably just your imagination. I'm sure that Nico Di Angelo isn't real, just like Percy Jackson, or that Annabeth girl or whatever. But I'll tell you what, I'll watch out for him."

I huffed out in frustration, and said, "Yeah, okay. But I better not seeing Cater Kane or anything. Or Sadie Kane or that snake dude. That'd be crazy."

Just as I said that though, I saw a flash of blond and brown hair flash by, and said, "Gotta move, Lixy! Keep an eye out for Nico!" She nodded, smiling like, _you're crazy, Jayx_, and walked away to talk to Grover.

Then I walked out of the cafeteria. I put my headphones in and walked around the school yard, sitting down as some people came outside to eat their lunches. I got out my book to read, but before I knew what was happening, I was already singing aloud. _Man, _I thought_, Brandon Heath is just too catchy for me to NOT sing out loud_. I was singing as I jumped on a table, singing, "Touched down from the broken sky, traced out by the city of lights. My world from a mile high, best seat in the house tonight." Some people smiled, as I did this every day, and the others just looked annoyed, as they knew that I did this every day. The ones who smiled started clapping rhythmically, and I sang some more. "Touched down in the cold black top, hold on for the sudden stop. Breathe in the familiar shock of confusion, and chaos. All those people going somewhere, why have I never cared?"

People started to sing with me as I sang the chorus, in different tones. "Give me your eyes for just one second, give me your eyes so I can see everything that I keep missin', give me your love for humanity. Give me your arms for the broken-hearted, the ones that are far beyond my reach, give me your heart for the ones forgotten. Give me your eyes so I can see!" I was about to continue when I saw someone moving through the crowd towards me.

Nico.

I smiled at the crowd, averting my eyes from him, and said, "Come on, guys! Sing the next part!" As they were singing, I looked around, and saw someone else. Lixy, with a huge smile on her face. I nodded my head towards Nico, and she just stopped and stared in shock. And that's when something happened.

A big explosion came from the right, and everybody stopped singing to look over, screaming. Oddly enough, the explosion was yellow, and when somebody shouted "OH MY GOD, ITS A CHICKEN-MAN!" I knew something wasn't right. Where had I heard something similar to that…

Oh my god. When I saw a girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, very thin, I knew who she was. And then somebody shouted, "MOOSE!" And I looked over just in time to see a snarling beast come at me. I screamed, and was about to run when someone pulled me out of the way. I looked over to see Nico Di Angelo, the one and only, pulling me away from the mess. "Hey!" I shouted. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Suddenly all the screaming stopped. I looked away from Nico, confused. Where was everybody? They had all just disappeared. All that remained was that blond girl, and a dark boy with even darker curly brown hair.

"Hey let go of her!" screamed the blond. Was that… a British accent? Of course! It really was her! Nico let go of my arm, and took out a large black sword from his hip, and held it out in front of him and I, as if protecting us. Nico glared at them, and said, "Why are you here? She's a demi-god. You have no business here."

Sadie glared at him, and said, "Actually, she's a magician. Of the Jaunxuix family. Right, Carter?" The boy, Carter, nodded.

I just burst out right there. "What are you people talking about? That stuff isn't real! You're all just book characters! I'm losing my mind! You're not even real! I'm gonna close and open my eyes, and you're gonna all disappear!" I covered my eyes, and counted to three very slowly.

I felt hands tear mine off of my eyes, and Sadie stood there, a sorrowful expression on her face. "You're not losing your mind, Jayx. I'm afraid this is all real, and you're a magician," she said solemnly. Nico glared, and said, "I told you, she's a demi-god. Grover said she was a demi-god."

My eyes started to swell up. "No, no, no, no. I'm not anything. I can't be anything. I'm just human. What about Lixy? What about my life? Was it all a lie?"

Carter came up to me, then said, "Afraid so, Jayx. You can still be friends with her, but you'll only put her in danger. Same with demi-gods. There are parents that protect them from the real deal, and try not to have any contact with the gods or magicians at all. You don't really have a choice." I full out sobbed then, and Sadie wrapped me in a hug, softly petting my hair. "But what am I?" I asked shakily.

Nico shrugged. "We can ask Chiron."

Sadie shook her head. "Or we can ask Amos."

Then Nico and Sadie got in an argument about who I was going to. As they were yelling, I said, "What if I go to both of them? They could meet up somewhere, maybe at Starbucks or something." Sadie and Nico stopped arguing, and looked at me. Carter smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. Then we can figure out what you are." I looked down sadly. Sadie smacked her brother's arm, and said, "Hey, it's not like you're a monster. And you seem great so far. Zia might like you."

Nico nodded. "So would Zoe." He looked down sadly, but said nothing else. I watched as Nico and Sadie walked off in different directions, devices in hands, to call their mentors. Carter looked over and smiled at me brightly. "Don't worry, Jayx. You're gonna be awesome, wherever you go."

I nodded, and smiled back. I just hoped that I would get to be normal again at some point.

**OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER, AND I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR! ALSO, REVIEW PLEASE! IT HELPS TONS! I DON'T OWN THE KC OR PJO! THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: I Get Comforted By ChickenMan

"Well, do you have any idea about what your heritage is?" Carter asked as we walked up to a nearby Starbucks. Sadie had been talking to Nico, CALMLY for once, and I even saw them LAUGHING. It was crazy, but I decided to stick with Carter while they bonded. I shook my head and stuck out my lip, "Nothing except that my mom was related to royalty. My dad died when I was very small, or at least, that's what I was told. Ever since, I had to live with my step-dad and my mom. He's terrible."

Carter nodded. "What made him bad?" he asked. I sighed, and said, "Well, for one, he would steal my lunch money. Another was that, if I didn't give it to him, then he would pull my hair, and remind me who was boss. Then, he also drinks, so there was a bunch of beer cans all over the house. And the place we lived in smelled of moldy garlic bread, beer, and smoke for about six months. And then my mom decided to clean him up and kick him out of the house. And that's when I met you guys." I breathed in through my nose as we entered the warm café, taking off my coat and wrapping it around my waist. I could tell Carter was glad to be in the toasty café as well, because he seemed to relax a little.

As we walked up to the counter, I looked up at the cashier, and nearly fell backwards. She looked very familiar, and I was about to ask if I knew her when she smiled brightly, mainly at Carter, and asked, "What can I get for you, my kittens?" I looked about as confused as Nico, but Sadie squealed, and shrieked, "Bast!" Carter just smiled as the woman, Bast, came around the counter and hugged both Carter and Sadie. "It's so good to see you, kittens. I was getting worried! What took you so long?" she asked worriedly. Sadie glanced back at me and Nico, and said, "Well, we kind of were met with some complications."

~time skip after telling Bast what happened, cuz I'm too lazy to go into detail~

I sucked on the straw of my Cookie Malt, looking down at the table as Sadie explained what had happened just a few hours ago. Bast listened intently, like a cat, her eyes were sharp, her pupils slit, and her hair was pure midnight black. She was a freaky kind of beauty, and as I reached into my backpack to pull out my leopard cat-ears, I heard her say, "What about you, Jayx?"

I pulled out my cat-ears, and put them on, saying, "What about me?" Bast eyed the cat-ears before focusing back on my face. "Do you have any idea what you are?" she asked slowly. I shook my head. She sighed. "I never thought I would come in contact with another Demi-Magic, not in a thousand years, but here you sit. Oh, Lord Osiris," she said, putting her face in her hands.

I frowned, and asked, "What's a Demi-Magic?" Little did I know that asking that question would change my life forever.

Bast smiled weakly at me, hands on the side of her face. "It's what you are."

"But what am I?" I asked nervously. Bast sighed, and said, "Get comfortable. This is going to be a long story.

"There once was a woman named Guinevere. She was a powerful magician from the Ganja family, and knew her magic like nobody else. She was twice as powerful as the Kane family alone, and had defeated many demons from the Duat, including the one who swallowed the sun. She defeated many, many gods that she deemed evil, and success was her only option. Well, this is where Greek mythology comes in." Nico, Sadie, and Carter were leaning forward with interest, and I just sat there, staring at Bast's face.

"A particular Greek god had taken an interest in Guinevere, as she was a strong woman, pig-headed, and powerful, like him. As he watched, he became more and more interested until finally, he decided to win her over. As god of the sky, he had won many women over, and figured this woman was no different, and there wouldn't be any harm. Boy was he wrong, my kittens."

Nico's eyes widened. "Zeus."

Bast nodded, and said, "After his affair, Guinevere was the mother of an entirely new race of powerful beings. She had a baby boy, and named him Jonah. And there, came the powerful race of Demi-Magicians. Jonah abandoned his mother at eighteen to find others like him. He had the idea that since he was a powerful race, he could find an army like himself to take down the Egyptian Gods, and the Greek Gods. There was a big war that nearly wiped out both sides of Gods, but instead, when the Demi-Magicians went in to destroy the Gods, their spells backfired on them somehow, and wiped out all of the Demi-Magics instead. And that, my kittens, was about two-thousand years ago. And there wasn't a single Demi-Magician known of throughout the world. Until today." She looked pointedly over at me, and I found myself being stared at by everyone around the table.

I swallowed down my shake, which had suddenly gone lumpy in my throat, and asked, "So I'm some sort of long-lost race of powerful magicians that supposedly, everybody thought was dead?" Bast sighed, and said, "My dear, you are different from those people. You may be the same race as them, but they didn't have good hearts. And I can sense that you do. Consider it a cat's sense." I nodded, and looked down. Bast came around the table, and hugged me, saying, "It's okay, kitten. You can cry, I understand." I hugged her back tightly as I cried over her shoulder. I'm not evil. _I'm not evil_… Right?

~le time skip~

I sat on my bed, looking out the window of my room on the train. Carter and Sadie had scheduled a train back to the House of Life, which, I didn't know where it was, but it was decided that since I was both sides of the Greek and Egyptian family, I would spend six months in the House of Life, and six months at CHB. I kind of felt like Persephone, my fate chosen for me, and spending time at one place and then switching between the two.

It was night, so I was looking out at the stars. Constellations. The funny thing was, as I was looking, I noticed that some of the stars formed what looked like a girl wielding a bow. I smiled, but it only lasted for a second before I was crying again. I crossed my arms over my knees.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. "Jayx?" Who was that? Wait, I knew that voice. "Come in," I replied, my voice scratchy from crying so much. I saw Carter open the door, and peak inside. "Hey, Jayx, din- Hey, what's wrong?" he cut himself off, a look of concern passing over his face.

He sat down beside me, and I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Carter," I asked shakily, "I'm not evil, am I?"

He looked confused, and said, "No, you're not, Jayx. Why would you think that? If it's about those Demi-Magics, that's not-"

"It is what it is, Carter," I cut him off miserably, looking up at him. "If that's what I'm a descendant of, then how do you know I'm not evil? You don't know me."

Carter looked a little taken aback by that last sentence, a hurt expression crossing his face before it turned gentle. "Jayx, do you know what my sister said when she first saw you?"

I thought back, sniffling, and said, "You mean when somebody shouted 'Chicken-Man?"

He laughed, and said, "Just a little after that. She said, 'Carter, she's a good one, she is.' And my sister is an expert at reading people from the start."

I smiled, and said, "Thanks, Carter."

He smiled. "No prob. But, we should get to dinner before Khufu eats all your food."

"Who?" I asked as he led me out of my room, down the hall.

He smiled. "An old friend."

OKAY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I DON'T OWN PJO OR KC! ALL CREDIT IS TO THE AUTHOR! BYE BYE! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Pinyata?

Okay, so Khufu was a baboon.

He had already eaten half of my plate, but I didn't mind. I had always loved animals, especially baboons. As we sat down, Khufu looked over at me, and grunted. I smiled. I looked down at my lap and closed my eyes. As I silently prayed, I heard a few more voices, none familiar. As I opened my eyes again, a small boy had come into the room and sat down, staring at me.

I smiled, trying to look nice from my sobbing fest, and it seemed to work, because he smiled back. And I looked across the table and saw a tall man with a braid sitting at the end. He smiled, and said, "Hello, young Jayx. I can tell this is all new to you, yes?"

I nodded. He had been nice so far, maybe I like him. He said, "Well, my name is Amos, and I am one of the mentors. Sadie and Carter are going to train you along with little Felix," he pointed to the small boy, who smiled, "and Walt." As if on cue, a tall boy walked into the room, and took a seat beside Sadie, who blushed. I raised an eyebrow, but waved anyways. I had an uneasy feeling about Walt and not a good one either. As I looked into my food (mashed potatoes, steak, broccoli, mac and cheese), I felt kind of like I was gonna throw up. I stood up abruptly from the table, and asked Amos, "May I please be excused from dinner tonight?" He nodded, a look of confusion passing over his face, but before he could say anything, I dashed to my room and closed the door. Then I took my trashcan over to the side of my bed, and shoved my head in it.

I vomited. And I didn't stop for about an hour. I was crying loudly from the pain in my throat. And one thing was for sure.

I didn't like Walt one bit.

As I cleaned up in my room's bathroom, I looked in the mirror. What I saw was the same as I had always seen: A brunette with blue eyes, freckles, average height, and pale skin. But it wasn't myself in the mirror that made me scream. It was what was behind me. A dark shadow, glowing red eyes, a mouth of sharp teeth, I didn't know what it was as it scratched my arm, and got me in a headlock.

Then I did something I never thought was possible. I said a spell.

"_A'max!_" I shouted, and the creature stumbled backward (I had a really big bathroom), and burst into flames. Then I pointed, and said, "_Ha-di!_"

Then the creature exploded, and all that was left was dust. I knelt down. The dust was melting away into the ground. _How did I do that? _I thought. _And where did the flames go?_

It was a few minutes before everybody burst into my bathroom, Carter in the lead, and they all had their weapons. Then Sadie stepped out, looked at the dust and me kneeling down, and said, "Did you have a party in here without us?"

I just pulled my knees up to my chest on the ground, and stared at where the eyes had fell like marbles, watching my every move.

~le cookies and flying mint bunny time skip~

I winced as Amos tended to the wound on my arm. The creature had cut my skin about three inches deep, and it didn't help that I was squirming and squealing as he poured disinfectant on it.

And something amazing happened.

Amos pulled a big bowl of warm water on the table, and as I put my fingers inside of it, the water ran up my arm, and across the wounds. Before my eyes, the skin started to seal, and I sighed in relief as the pain instantly subsided.

Amos stared at the water in amazement as it ran back down my arm, and back into the bowl. As I pulled my fingers out, they were completely dry, and all that remained of the scratches were five little pink scars.

Amos then looked up at Sadie and Carter, who had been in the room with us, and said to Sadie, "Call that Di Angelo boy. And tell him to bring Chiron. I want to find out what this is."

As Amos and Sadie left the room, Sadie to call Nico and Amos the wash the bowls and rags, Carter sat down in Amos' seat in front of me, and said, "How did you do those spells, Jayx?" I shrugged.

"Just came naturally, I guess. I don't remember really what I said, just that I said something and the guy burst into flames and exploded," I said, looking down at my hands. "I'm a freak," I said quietly. I sighed, and got up from the table.

Carter got up as well, and said, "Hey, I know what'll take your mind off of it. How about a game of basketball with Khufu? I can tell he's been dying for you to play. He doesn't have any competition around here except Sadie."

I laughed, and said, "Carter, we're on a train. Do you guys happen to have a basketball court on this train big enough for me to play Khufu?" He smiled, and said, "You'd be surprised at what we have on this train. Like, a basketball court, a griffin, -"

I cut him off, "You have a _Griffin _on this train?! Can we see him after the game with Khufu?" Carter laughed. "Yeah sure. Come on, Khufu's waiting!"

~le time skip cuz I'm too lazy to write the basketball game~

"Good game, Khufu!" I said, smiling. He had won the game by two points, and he was a pretty good player. Khufu grunted excitedly, and jumped on my back. I laughed. Carter had sat out and watched because he said that Khufu thought he was bad competition. I thought he just didn't want to get beat by an ape. "Hey Carter, can we see that griffin now?" I asked, laughing and spinning as Khufu tried to look and see if there were any bugs in my hair.

But as I walked over, he was on the phone. He held up his finger for a second, and said, "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Are they here right now? Okay. Alright, bye, Sadie." He hung up the phone, and said to me, "They're here, Jayx. And they brought a guest."

I frowned, and started playing with Khufu's palms on my head. "Who?" I asked.

Carter wrinkled his nose, and said, "Someone who has the same power as you. Perseus Jackson, son of Sobek. Or, Poseidon."

_**ALRIGHT SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! IT'S KIND OF CRAPPY BECAUSE IT WAS EARLY WHEN I WROTE THIS! SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS! ANYWAYS, I DON'T OWN PJO OR KC, THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS! BYE BYE!**_


End file.
